


Someone else, but me

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month Week 3: Moment of Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Sanji reveals a naughty secret to Zoro.





	Someone else, but me

**Author's Note:**

> As English is not my mothertongue, I had to check the dictionary to grasp all the possible meanings of "confidence". I decided to use a few of them in this fic : as you may have noticed for week 1... I like puns :')
> 
> Cast, in order of appearance :
> 
>   * a relation of trust or intimacy
>   * reliance on another's discretion
>   * the quality or state of being certain
>   * a feeling or consciousness of one's powers or of reliance on one's circumstances
> 

> 
> Here Zoro and Sanji are a bit older than in canon, in their early thirties, and have been together for a few years.

"Need help doing the dishes ?", Zoro asks as usual after dinner.

Sanji smiles. He always answers yes so that they have a quiet moment together... but tonight is different. "The dishes can wait", he says, "Why don't we simply... enjoy our evening together ?"

Zoro raises an eyebrow but happily complies. As he sits on the couch next to his lover, he asks, "Usually you're not one to delay chores. What's going on ?"

Sanji averts his eyes and blushes at having been caught red-handed. He realizes his boyfriend knows him way too well. "I... need to talk to you", he murmurs.

Zoro has a worried frown. "Is it bad ?"

"No, it's just.. embarrassing", Sanji tiptoes around the subject.

Zoro's frown eases and he catches the cook's hands, tracing soothing circles on their backs with the pads of his thumbs. "Cook... You don't have to be ashamed of anything."

Sanji has a weird little chuckle. "Yeah, I do", he quietly adds after a while.

"I can see how much it's bothering you. Why don't you let me handle what you can't ? Share some of that weight ?"

Sanji takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart, slides a side-glance at his lover, and can't suppress a soft smile.

"Hey", Zoro lifts one of his hands to caress the blond's cheekbone, "It's okay, let it out."

Sanji runs a feverish hand through his hair, pats his pockets for a cigarette. He lights it and exhales a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. "Okay", he says at length. "But this stays between us, marimo."

"Of course." Zoro puts one of his arms on the armrest, and the other on the back of the couch, hand idly sitting on Sanji's shoulder.

"I, uh... where do I even start ?"

"Chronologically is often a good idea", Zoro says through an amused grin.

"Right. Um, so. You remember that Luffy came to the Pride with us this year ?"

"Of course, that was awesome."

"Well, he made new friends there."

Zoro has a soft smile. "Obviously. He makes friends everywhere."

Sanji nods. "So, among those friends, are... people who own a bar", he says evasively.

"Oh, is it Ivankov, the drag queen ? Luffy told me about them."

Sanji cringes. "Yeah, that would be them."

"What then ?"

"Well..." Sanji takes a long drag from his cigarette, tapping the ash in the ashtray placed on the nearby table. "Luffy invited me to that bar, and I- I didn't know it was a queer bar, okay ?", he says defensively.

Zoro gently pats Sanji's shoulder. "Okay", he quietly says as he nods.

Another drag, followed by a long exhale. "So... Luffy invited me and... there were a few drag queens there, sort of making a show." Sanji pauses, as he expects questions from his lover.

But Zoro just quietly listens.

Sanji keeps smoking, and continues, "Ivankov was there, and I don't know why but they kept bothering me... Saying I was Luffy's friend so I deserved the best, shit like that."

Zoro has a surprised chuckle.

"That's weird, right ? Heh. They offered me a full tour of the bar, including backstage." Sanji pauses again, staring at his cigarette, before moving on to the embarrassing part of his story. He looks away as he takes another drag, and doesn't dare look at his lover in the eyes as he next says, "They also said I'd look good with... other clothes on."

Zoro raises a curious eyebrow. He kinda has a hint to where this is going, but he's not going to interrupt the cook while he obviously makes a huge effort to tell him all of this.

"They had this- this huge wardrobe backstage, and I, uh... I was... tempted ?" That last bit comes out more as a question than a statement, but there, it's said.

Zoro has a soft look at the blond, and he moves his hand from the armrest to his lover's thigh, gently fondling it to encourage him.

Sanji finishes his cigarette, and crushes the butt in the ashtray. As he exhales a final cloud of smoke toward the ceiling, his now free hand reaches out for Zoro's on his thigh. He tightens just a little, and the tension in his shoulders and back eases a little when his lovers tightens back. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and finally confesses, "I tried... to crossdress." A minute of much dreaded silence passes as Sanji waits for his terrible predicament... but nothing comes.

One of Zoro's hands is still holding's the blond's, the other resting on his shoulder. His warmth still irradiates and comforts the cook.

Sanji cracks wary eyes open and observes his lover from the corner of his eye.

Zoro has a comforting smile, and softly asks, "How was it ?"

Sanji's heart misses a beat, he expected rejection or disgust and is met with mere curiosity. "I... liked it", he says in hushed tones, and immediately adds, "I feel weak." He winces.

Zoro leans in and holds his arms out for a hug.

Sanji gladly accepts it and buries his embarrassment in the crook of the other's neck. He relishes in his familiar scent, and softly asks, "Aren't you mad ?"

A huff, then, "Why would I be ?"

"Because I'm weak."

"You're strong, cook, don't you dare doubt yourself", Zoro affirms as he traces soothing circles on his lover's back.

"But I yielded", Sanji protests, "I gave up my honor and-"

"Sanji", Zoro interrupts him, leaning back to grab his boyfriend's shoulders and looking at him square in the eye. "You're not less honorable because you crossdressed. You're not less of a man."

Sanji averts his lover's gaze.

Zoro gently grabs the cook's chin with his fingertips, and turns his face towards him. "Hey", he says softly, "I think you're brave for trying it."

Sanji frowns and uncomfortably worries at his lip.

Zoro runs the pad of his thumb along the blond's lower lip, so that he stops biting it. "And you're even more so, that you're willing to talk about it."

The cook swallows. "Aren't you... disgusted ?"

"Why would I ? I want you to be yourself, and that includes exploring every part of you and your fantasies."

Sanji has a surprised chuckle. "My fantasies, huh ?"

Zoro's fingers leave Sanji's chin and move to his cheek, gently caressing it.

Sanji leans into the touch, closes his eyes and sighs of relief. Up until now he'd always assumed admitting to crossdress would stir up an argument or something equally bad, and now that he's met with acceptance he's at a loss as for what to do next.

"Do you want to tell me more ?", Zoro inquires.

"What else could I say ?", Sanji mumbles.

"Well, why you liked it, how you felt... up to you."

Sanji takes a deep breath. "It- it was weird at first. Garments I'm not used to... But Ivankov kept saying I looked good and they had this huge mirror... put me in front of it and- and I, uh... I felt embarrassed and comfortable at the same time."

Zoro hums in acknowledgement.

Sanji sighs. "It's like it was... a part of me. I had this dress and that wig and I was someone else, but me. So strange..."

"Did it feel good ?"

" _Weird_ good, but... yeah."

"Then you did well to try."

"Yeah ?", Sanji quietly asks.

Zoro leans in for a soft kiss.

Sanji sighs as his lover's lips touch his, nearly melting at the soothing contact.

When the green-haired man pulls back he's grinning.

"What", Sanji stammers with a light blush.

"Nothing", Zoro lies.

"C'mon, I've told you _so much_ , what's going on in that mossy brain of yours ?"

Zoro chuckles. "Okay, okay. I just can't believe I missed that..."

Sanji rolls his eyes. "Of course."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed to assist the next time."

"What "next time" ? Wouldn't you mind if I did it again ?"

"Of course not ! You've made me curious is all."

The cook finds his thoughts wandering to certain items he bought recently... He feels his cheeks heat up a little as he next asks, "You _sure_ you wouldn't ?"

"Never been more certain... As long as it's with you, I'm willing to try anything", Zoro asserts.

Sanji has a soft smile and evasively says, "I- um, there was that online shop I, uh, _stumbled_ upon."

Zoro raises a dubious eyebrow but doesn't comment.

"And they had lots of... well, _specially_ _tailored_ clothes."

"Found anything of interest ?"

Sanji gulps. "Yeah..."

Zoro unconsciously licks his lips. He's curious and wants to see more. "Do you... want to check that website together ?"

"Actually... I... already bought something", Sanji shyly reveals.

Zoro takes a sharp inhale, he's eager to see what his lover came up with. He tries to contain his excitement and softly says, "Care to share ?"

Sanji's blush blooms red all the way up to his ears. "Um. Sure." He stays still for a second then stands up and makes a beeline for the bedroom, leaving a very interested Zoro in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Zoro is playing on his phone, waiting for his lover to come back, when he hears the telltale sound of an opening door. He lifts his head up and gapes at the sight, nearly drops his phone in the process.

Simple black heels that only perfect sinfully long legs. A form-fitting black bustier dress reaching mid-thigh and perfectly hugging Sanji's slim waist- no, the dress actually has lace sleeves and collar going up his pale neck... And there's that proud chin jutted up, the slightest hint of a smirk, and Sanji's blue eye diving into his lover's.

Zoro audibly swallows the dryness in his throat.

Sanji's eyebrow slightly curls upwards in bemusement, and his smirk intensifies.

The green-haired man is deafened by the drumming of his own heartbeat. Sanji looks fabulous and Zoro's at a loss as to what to say, like his vocabulary is too poor to express what he feels in this precise moment.

"Like what you see ?", Sanji dares.

Zoro eagerly nods, unable to detach his gaze from his lover.

The blond then walks towards the couch as if he was on a catwalk, making a show of rolling his hips and walking on a straight line, focusing on his gait but never breaking eye contact.

Zoro is mesmerized. Such elegance emanating from his lover... he's certain he's never seen him so self-assured, pride and cockiness carefully balanced with glamour and seduction.

Sanji sits on the armrest on the other side of the couch, and seductively crosses his legs. He bends over towards the table and grabs his forgotten pack of cigarettes. He looks at Zoro as he leans back up, and keeps eye contact while he lights one of too many death sticks.

Zoro notices as he watches the cook's lips wrap around the cigarette, that Sanji has lipstick on. He can't stifle a surprised hum, and looks back up at his lover's only visible eye, only to find mirth and a hint of desire. He feels heat rising up to his cheeks at having been caught staring.

The cook exhales a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling.

Zoro swallows, and breathlessly says, "You're... wow."

Sanji has a soft chuckle and a genuine grin. "Thanks", he says, coyly tilting his head to the side.

"You're still you, but it's... ha. Um, different, different good."

Sanji takes a long drag from his cigarette and admits, "I'd say just about the same."

Zoro's eyes wander to the cook's exposed legs and he can't help but reach out to touch him, in need to feel the firm muscle underneath taut pale skin.

Sanji catches him mid-air. "Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners, marimo ?"

Said algae ball glares.

The blond smirks and explains, "I don't want you to ruin my outfit. No touching unless I've explicitly allowed you to."

"Like I'm gonna ruin anything just by touching", Zoro protests.

Sanji squints.

Zoro groans but pulls back his hand.

His lover has a satisfied smile and gets back to smoking his cigarette.

Zoro observes Sanji's luscious mouth, the way the lipstick colors the cigarette's filter, and the way the form-fitting dress outlines the blond's body as he inhales and exhales the smoke. Zoro started thinking that smoking was sexy when he first met Sanji, but this is on another level entirely...

The cook adds, at length, "I'm glad to see you so eager."

"Course I am. You look fabulous."

He chuckles. "Damn right I do", he smugly says.

"But, tell me : how long have you been hiding this from me ?"

Sanji purses his lips and looks to the side. "Um", he clears his throat, "A bit more than a month ?" He takes a long drag from his cigarette and tensely explains, "Luffy invited me to that bar two weeks after Pride. And I, uh... _accidentally_ found the online shop the week after, that is... ten days ago."

Zoro thoughtfully hums. "A whole month ? If you held it for that long, why disclose it in the end ?"

Sanji uncomfortably squirms on the armrest. "I... want you to know me, entirely. And... that entails, well, _this_."

"I thought that was a given", Zoro chuckles, "but why now ?"

The blond feels heat rising up to his cheeks. He takes another drag from his cigarette to calm his racing heart and evasively says, "Because I want us to improve our relationship."

"There's more to it", Zoro says.

"I- uh..." Sanji has a long sigh. "We've been together for four years, right ?"

Zoro nods.

"I wanted to take it slow at first and I'm glad you respected that. But... you know, we could..." Sanji swallows a lump in his throat and finishes his cigarette. As he exhales the smoke, he continues, "We already spend most of our time together, so... why not ? Could be... interesting, right ?"

Zoro lifts an amused eyebrow and smirks. "You're not making any sense, cook."

Sanji heavily sighs, frowns and shakes his head vehemently. He takes a deep breath and manages to finally ask, "Why don't we move in together ?"

Zoro is taken aback by the unexpected question, and freezes for a moment.

Sanji has half a mind to think he's gone too far...

But then there's a soft smile and an adoring gaze directed towards him. Zoro feels like his heart melts from such a proposition. Then it clicks. "If we move in together there's no way you'd be able to hide your crossdressing from me", he states.

Sanji bites his lower lip and quietly says, "You didn't answer."

Zoro's smile intensifies and he eagerly nods, "I want to."

Sanji lets out a heavy sigh of relief and feels a huge weight leaving his shoulders. As he opens his eyes – when did he close them ? – he sees his lover looking at him with astonishment and desire, and wonders how on Earth he hasn't jumped on him yet. He remembers that he asked for _no touching_ , and that Zoro is simply following his rule. He realizes all at once that his fears were unjustified, with his marimo being the sweetest being he's ever shared his life with. "Aww..." He leans down towards the green-haired man, and places a tender kiss on his lips.

Zoro eagerly responds in kind, raising a hand to card his fingers in the cook's golden locks, threading through them until he reaches the base of his neck and he can hold him closer.

Sanji sighs of delight into the kiss and lets himself be pulled into Zoro's one-armed embrace for a while. Then he pulls back, slowly uncrosses his legs, and gets up from the armrest.

Zoro's gaze is trained on his lover, following every movement.

Sanji studies the green-haired man and walks to place himself in front of him. With a seductive grin, he grabs the lower hem of his dress and pulls up just a little.

Zoro swallows.

Sanji smirks and bends his knee, leans forward to place it on the couch, at Zoro's side.

The green-haired man gets the hint : he shuffles backwards so his back is flush against that of the couch, and he places his hands on its far sides.

Sanji sits in Zoro's lap, knees beside his lover's hips, and braces his arms on the other's shoulders. Then he dives in for another kiss.

Zoro tilts his head up to meet the cook and lets him dominate the kiss, their tongues dancing as their passion grows. He's careful not to touch Sanji's outfit even though it's becoming harder by the second.

Sanji leans back, a cute shade of pink adorning his cheeks and complimenting his lipstick. He unlocks his arms and moves his hands to the lower hem of his black dress, pulls up a little to install himself better in his lover's lap.

Zoro takes in a sharp inhale as his eyes drift to Sanji's legs. His fingers are itching to caress the blond, but he's not yet been given the authorization to.

Sanji has a soft look as his lover follows his earlier rule without complaining, and decides to reward him. He grabs Zoro's hands and places them on his knees. "Just my skin, not the dress", he reminds him.

Zoro grunts and eagerly fondles the cook's thighs and legs, running his hands over them but never reaching either Sanji's dress or his heels.

Sanji relishes in the warm touch, and exhales a contented sigh. He cards his fingers through his lover's green hair, the other hand palming at Zoro's broad chest through his tank top.

Zoro bites his lower lip and takes a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat. He wants more, _so much more_ , but he's intent on letting the cook lead the way. It's... nice, to see him so determined to do so, and Zoro finds himself wondering what else his lover has in store for him. He's glad he still gets surprised, after all this time together, and grins at that realization.

Sanji scoots closer to Zoro's hips, languidly grinding himself against his lover and casting him a seductive glance.

Zoro's breathing gets shallow, and the green-haired man has to refrain from moving his hands further up to grab the cook by the waist and kiss the hell out of him.

The blond leans in and captures Zoro's mouth once more, earning a muffled moan of relief.

Zoro's grip tightens on Sanji's strong thighs, and they flex in return as the two men kiss.

There's a quiet rustle of fabric, as Sanji's hands leave Zoro for a brief while.

When the green-haired man opens his eyes and break the kiss, he casts a quick glance below and notices that the cook pulled his dress a little, up to the hips.

He's wearing sheer white lace boxers barely concealing the obvious erection underneath.

Zoro's brain freezes. After a brief while to regain his senses he feels something hot and liquid dripping from his nose. He quickly raises a hand to his face and, as he pulls it back to examine it, disbelievingly finds out that it's a single drop of blood.

Sanji feels overpowered to have his marimo in such a state and licks his lips, grinding his ass against his lover's crotch.

Zoro growls and has to muster all of his restraint in order not to pounce on his boyfriend. He half-heartedly glares at him, but his eyes betray lust instead of anger.

"Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you tonight", Sanji promises.

 

* * *

 

Sanji is faithful to his words, and Zoro falls asleep after two mindblowing orgasms.

As his lover drifts away, the cook smiles to himself. He learned that being dressed as a woman could be empowering a few weeks ago, but seeing Zoro's state when he does is something else, entirely. He could get used to that... He gently cards his fingers through sweat-dampened green hair, earning a sleepy sigh of delight. Sanji softly smiles and places a kiss on his marimo's forehead, before snuggling close to him.

Zoro's warmth feels like a safe cocoon, comforting the cook as the green-haired man wraps his arms around him.

Sanji closes his eyes and thanks his luck for having been met with such acceptance and trust, when he expected barely more than rejection. They're going to take their relationship to the next level, and he can't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [reference picture](http://www.ladystyle.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Black-dress-shoes-and-blonde-hair.jpg) for Sanji's outfit :)


End file.
